


Saviour

by DenimPrincess23



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Non-specific time period, Period Typical Attitudes, Whipping, medieval setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenimPrincess23/pseuds/DenimPrincess23
Summary: Eva had grown up serving the Duke and his family. Her parents had died serving the Westshire family, and so the Duchess had taken the 6-year-old into her care. She worked as a maid, cooking and cleaning and whatever else needed doing. Though only 16, she knew more about how to run a manor than some housekeepers.Today, she was busy making sure rooms were ready, carrying baskets of food from the stores to the kitchen, and generally supervising the younger maids. On one trip between the house and the food stores, she ran into or, more precisely, was run into by a stable hand who wasn't watching his step.
Relationships: Eva & Cedric
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Saviour

1\. 

The manor house was abuzz with activity, preparing for the arrival of His Grace's guests, a northern duke, and his entourage. He was coming down to negotiate peace between their provinces. The previous Dukes had been antagonistic, at best, but now their sons wanted peace.

Eva had grown up serving the Duke and his family. Her parents had died serving the Westshire family, and so the Duchess had taken the 6-year-old into her care. She worked as a maid, cooking and cleaning and whatever else needed doing. Though only 16, she knew more about how to run a manor than some housekeepers.

Today, she was busy making sure rooms were ready, carrying baskets of food from the stores to the kitchen, and generally supervising the younger maids. On one trip between the house and the food stores, she ran into or, more precisely, was run into by a stable hand who wasn't watching his step. She was in the middle of reprimanding him for almost making her drop her basket when he looked at her. She did lose her basket then, as much from surprise as from necessity, because she had also curtsied deeply. The stable hand was none other than Cedric, eldest son and heir of the Duke of Westshire.

“My lord, please forgive me. I did not recognize you,” Eva stammered, trying desperately to stop shaking. She wasn’t sure why she was shaking; she had never had reason to be afraid of Lord Cedric. She had known Cedric nearly her whole life, and they had been allowed to play together as children. This conversation, however, was far from being their norm. She occasionally spoke to him, but only when he initiated, and it was always very polite and short. She would never in her wildest dreams have dared to reprimand him; even if he had been her equal, he was two years older. 

“Surely, it is I who must apologize for getting in your way. Here, let me help you with your basket.” 

” Please don’t trouble yourself, my lord. I can manage,” Eva said, righting the basket and putting the closest apples inside. Cedric stooped down anyway and began picking up the strewn apples closest to him. “Please, my lord, you really shouldn’t- “ 

“Still telling me what do, eh, Eva? Like when we were children?” He laughed good-naturedly, but Eva was still a bit too shaken to take the joke. Instead, she began to apologize again, “Please, my lord, I didn’t mean- “ 

“Stop, Eva! I was joking, truly. I am not upset,” he said, laying a hand on her arm to reassure her. It did calm her a bit, and she nodded and smiled. “Thank you, my lord.” 

“I think, under the circumstances, you could just call me Cedric if you like.”

Eva was a little shocked. She’d never been made an offer like that before. She had just been given a choice to call her lord by his given name. “If you wish it.”

They finished picking up the apples is companionable silence. Eva hesitated before beginning, knowing it was none of her business what the young lord did with his time.

Seeing her look and knowing it from childhood, he knew she had something on her mind to say. “What is it, Eva? Don’t look at me like that. I’ve always known when you have something to say.” 

“I don’t wish to pry. I only wondered if you don’t mind, um, well, why?” 

“Ah, yes. Why the get-up. Would you believe I needed a break? I do it sometimes, borrow Thomas’s clothes and work with the horses for a while. Helps me clear my head.”

“I do believe it, my lord.” 

“Cedric, please,” he said, looking a little sad.

“You are asking me just to throw off something I’ve learned and done since I could speak. It is not that easy…” She trailed off when she realized how harshly her words had come out. It was the most candid she had ever been with one of the family, and she kicked herself. “Please, don’t misunderstand,” she started again, slowly, “I am honored that you would give me that choice, but…” 

“I have asked too much of you. I only thought… Well, I only thought of myself. Forgive me?”

“Of course, I forgive you, my-, I mean, Cedric. It’s just…difficult to wrap my head around. But, if it’s something you wish, I-.” 

“Please, don’t let it trouble you. I was only thinking of my desire to be simply Cedric for a little while longer. I will leave the offer open if we are ever alone again, but please don’t take it as a command.”

“I understand…simply Cedric,” she said, smiling up at him, then, hoping he caught the joke. He did and laughed.

“I should be getting on, my lord. Cook will need these for her tarts.” 

“Yes, of course. I’ve kept you far too long. I’ll, uh, let you get on, then.” 

“Yes, my lord,” replied Eva. She headed out into the courtyard just as a company of men-at-arms arrived. 

2\. 

The advanced party of men-at-arms preceded the main party by almost half a day. The Captain of the troupe stopped her. He demanded that she hand out the apples she was carrying to his men, who had been traveling all morning. She did not want to anger the visitors, but she also knew that she wasn’t allowed to give what wasn’t hers. She tried to make the excuse that she wasn’t permitted and that they would be served a meal after they had met with His Grace, but he’d have none of it. He grabbed her arm, causing her to drop the basket, sending apples rolling everywhere. 

He practically threw her against the nearest wall, grabbed the whip that hung from his belt, and uncoiled it, flicking it beside his hip. “That'll teach you to defy your betters, girl,” he growled as he drew back his arm to strike. She was too terrified to even cry for help and could only brace herself for the blow. Just before it landed, she felt a body press up against her back, a human shield against the knight’s rage. A man’s gasp of pain was drowned out by a bellow of anger from the knight, who proceeded to spend his temper on her rescuer. 

Two. Three. Four. Five. Each stroke followed by a barely contained gasp of pain. The beating stopped when the Captain was called away by one of his men; it was time to meet with His Grace. He gave one last growl before walking away, recoiling his whip and rinsing the blood from his hands in a water bucket. He then led his men into the house, not even looking back. Servants were beneath him. 

When her protector did not move, she gently turned around to find Lord Cedric bracing himself against the wall. His eyes closed, and breathing a bit ragged, he had managed to remain standing. She quietly asked if Cedric could move and if she should get help. He nodded, unable to do more. She ducked out from under his arm then and ran to the stable, calling that his lordship had been hurt and needed help. 

When she came running back with two servants, Cedric had straightened up and turned away from the wall, so that his back was not visible. He seemed fine until he almost collapsed, and the servants caught him over their shoulders before he fell. Their gasps at the bloody mess of his back fell silent when they were ordered to take him back to his rooms and fetch the physician. He held them back for a moment as he looked at Eva and asked her to go to his mother and bring her to him. She curtsied and went straight to Her Grace’s rooms.

3\. 

Eva knocked on the door to the Duchess’ chambers, trying to slow her breathing enough to speak clearly. One of the lady’s maids opened the door, and Eva asked for an audience that is was urgent. She was brought in to the Duchess’ room, and she hurried to kneel as she delivered her message. “Your Grace, my lord Cedric has been injured. He is in his chambers now and has asked that you come to him.” She was on her feet before Eva had finished, a mother’s worry etched on her face. 

Eva had to hurry to keep up with her mistress as she left the room in a flurry of dress and scarves. When they arrived at Cedric's chambers, the Duchess entered without bothering to knock, but Eva hesitated at the door. She had never been in these chambers while they were occupied and felt strange being here now. Going far enough into the room that the doorway wasn’t blocked, Eva stopped upon seeing her savior lying face down on a cot that had been brought in. She held back, waiting in the background, embracing the familiar in all the chaos. The physician was tending to his injuries, and his mother was running her hand over his hair. When she finally looked at his back and saw the whiplashes, she demanded to know what had happened.

"I needed a break from my father's tedious plotting and planning, so I borrowed a set of work clothes from my groom and went to work with the horses for a bit. Mother, please let me finish," he interjected, stopping his mother's imminent flood of questions. When she nodded, he continued, "I was returning to get cleaned up when I nearly knocked Eva down as she was carrying a basket of apples to the kitchens." Eva silently blessed him for leaving out her reprimand and the conversation that followed. "She left me to return to the kitchens just as the Duke's advance party arrived." He paused here and asked Eva to come forward. He continued as she obeyed, "I heard the captain shouting but couldn’t hear what about.” He spoke to Eva now, “what happened to make him so angry, Eva?” 

She replied, quietly but clearly, “I disobeyed him, my lord.” He asked what the order had been, and she told him about the apples. “He became outraged then, my lord, and pushed me against the stable wall.” He interjected, saying he had seen this as he had come out of the alley. He knew the knight had never met him and would never obey an order given by a stable hand, so he did what he felt he must. 

Eva could hold back no longer and, rushing forward, fell to her knees beside his cot. She could not stop herself from weeping and thanking him and begging forgiveness for causing this terrible mess. It all came out in a rush. She was rambling by the end, and barely felt the hand that rested on her shoulder. Eva heard the gentle voice of Her Grace telling her to calm down and to breathe. When she was able to breathe again, the Duchess reassured her that she had nothing to be sorry for and that she needn’t be afraid anymore. 

Eva lifted her tear-stained face, then, and looked between the Duchess and her son. She could hardly believe her ears. She had not begged for mercy, knowing that she had caused her lord such great pain, and the shock of a pardon hit her hard. 

Cedric spoke again, saying that he would get up when the physician was finished, put on another shirt, and go to his father. He had to deal with the man who would have beaten an innocent girl. He would make sure he faced punishment for his crime; after all, the Captain had beaten a member of the ruling family. 

4\. 

The Duke had been apprised of the situation and approved his son’s plan wholeheartedly. The visiting Duke and his party had arrived, and the Duke was meeting them in his audience hall. His Grace, Cedric’s father, had made an excuse for his son’s absence, saying he would join them shortly. The Duke of the North’s entire entourage was in attendance, including his advance party. 

They were eating and drinking when the Duke’s Seneschal entered the hall and made his way to the dais. Cedric’s father acknowledged him and asked his business. The Seneschal announced that there were two of His Grace’s subjects who had requested an audience to present a grievance. North was not opposed, for he secretly wished to see how this Duke dealt with his people. The audience granted, the Seneschal bowed and went to usher in the petitioners. 

The hall doors opened to admit a man and woman, both no older than 18. They followed behind the Seneschal back down the middle of the hall, the woman a step behind the man, both their heads lowered respectfully. The little party stopped before the dais, and the Seneschal bowed before stepping aside. The subjects had already dropped to a knee before the dais. 

“What grievance do you wish to present to this court,” asked the Duke of Westshire. 

The young man spoke, his voice reaching the whole hall, though he still bowed his head. “Your Grace, I am not here for myself, but on behalf of a member of your household, Eva. I was witness to an attack on this young woman earlier this morning. She was unjustly set upon by one of your guests, if it’s not too bold to say, Sir.” 

“If it is the truth, young man, it is not too bold,” replied the Duke. North spoke up as well, “Is this young man trustworthy, Duke? I would not see a member of my company accused unjustly.” 

“I’ve known him all his life, and I have never known him to lie,” the Duke answered, rather solemnly, before turning back to the young people still kneeling before the dais. “Eva, would you please tell us what happened this morning? Excuse me, Duke North, Eva has been serving my family for many years and is a very valued member of my household. Please, Eva, if you would.” 

“Yes, Your Grace, as you wish,” came the quiet, shaky reply. “I was carrying a basket of apples through the courtyard to the kitchens when His Grace’s advanced party arrived. The Captain ordered me to give the apples to his men, and I told him I wasn’t sure I was permitted, but that a banquet was waiting for them. He became outraged and pushed me against a wall, saying I needed to learn not to defy my betters,” she stopped then, the memory still a little too fresh. She had not been speaking as loudly and clearly as the young man had, and so it took a moment after she had stopped for the protest to ring out through the hall. 

5\. 

“She said what?! The little hussy had it coming!” It was doubtful he realized how loud his voice would be in the quiet hall, but all eyes turned toward the speaker. It seemed to occur to him, and he looked around a little embarrassed. North, looking very unhappy, spoke, “Captain.” That was all he needed to say, for the command to approach was in his tone. The Captain was on his feet and marching to the dais in seconds. He walked up to the front of the room and stopped at attention when he was a step past the young people. He still believed himself that much better than them. He bowed respectfully but remained standing since he was the ranking member of the Duke’s Guard. 

“Explain your outburst, at once, Captain,” ordered Duke North. 

“Begging Your Grace’s pardon, I quite forgot myself. I meant only that the girl was disrespectful, and I merely meant to teach a lesson.” 

“With you whip,” the young man demanded, rising to his feet for the first time since entering the hall. The Captain turned around and backhanded the young man so hard that he fell back, shouting, “Mind your tongue, boy!” 

The young woman cried out, “my lord!” She was already at his side, helping him regain his feet before she seemed to pause and realize something. They looked at each other for a moment before standing up together. Duke Westland made to rise but stopped at the subtle headshake from the young man. His face was bright red on one side, though he looked to be in much more pain than a slap in the face could cause. 

The Captain realized who the young man was for the first time, and the disdain was evident in his voice, “You. The filthy stable boy who got in my way.” He made a move toward the pair when North called him off, “Captain! Contain yourself!” 

This whole episode lasted no longer than a minute or two, and so no one had yet realized what the young woman had said in surprise. It seemed no one would, for Duke Westland spoke again.

“Now that everyone is calm, I would hear from you, young man, what you believe this man’s crime was. So far, I have heard only that my servant has disrespected a guest and was given a reprimand. Speak.” 

“By your will, Sir,” the young man said, bowing low before continuing. “If the Captain had only given a reprimand, I would have said nothing. But the Captain’s punishment was too great, Sir. By your leave, I would show you.” 

A nod from Duke Westland, and he continued. “I must beg the pardon of Her Grace, for I must remove my shirt.” At Her Grace’s nod, he slowly and painfully removed his shirt; there were gasps around the hall. He turned around so that the high table might see his back, and the gasps were audible. He turned around and continued, “this was the punishment intended for your servant, Sir. Fearing for her life because of the Captain’s rage, I placed myself between them, taking it upon myself. I was able to bear it, being two years her elder, but I do not believe your servant could have endured such a beating, Sir.

The crime and the grievance I bring before you is this: that a captain of the guard has abused his power against a subordinate and would have caused undue bodily harm. We put ourselves at your mercy, Your Grace, and await your judgment.” With that, the young people return to their knees, heads bowed. 

Duke Westland spoke to Duke North, then. “Duke, I would know something from you before I proceed.”

“Of course, what would you know?”

“I would know if this punishment is common among your people, and if it would be acceptable to you.” 

“I must be honest; these proceedings have shocked me. As you are aware, we have slaves in the north. They require discipline, as all subordinates do, but by law, they are the only class flogged as a punishment. I fear my Captain may have mistaken your serving girl for a slave, and being offended, acted accordingly. Knowing that she and this young man are freemen, of course, his reaction was completely unacceptable, and he will be making whatever amends you deem necessary.” 

“I am grateful for your explanation, Sir, for it brings much clarity to this situation. I am grateful for your offer of amends, for I would have demanded no less. Now that you have heard the accounts, there is another part to this tale. This young man,” he paused for effect, “Is my son, Cedric, Marquess of Winchester.” 

6\. 

At this announcement, Cedric stood up and walked up the steps, past the Captain, and stood beside his mother. The look of shock on the Captain’s face was priceless, a perfect mix of horror and nausea. He had whipped the son on the same day that his lord was arriving to negotiate peace with the father. Any other man would have crumpled to his knees, but his shock held him frozen in place. North was shocked, as well, but before he could explode with questions, Westland spoke again. 

“According to law, any harm done to a member of the ruling class is returned in kind. However, since my son was not identifiable as himself, I shall not be holding the Captain to that standard. Captain, it is my ruling that you have overstepped your authority and administered an unreasonably harsh punishment to a subordinate. Cedric, if you would kindly escort Eva to the dais.” Cedric nodded to his father and went down to where Eva still knelt. He offered her his hand, and she took it, shaking a little, unsure of what was happening. When they had returned to the place Cedric had occupied, they awaited the Duke’s verdict. 

“Captain, I require a public apology, not only for the insult you have done my house but also for the harm you would have done this young woman.” 

The Captain seemed to be trying to shake himself out of his shock; he was clenching and unclenching his fists, shaking his head if trying to clear it. Finally, coming out of it, he took a knee before the dais and cleared his throat.

“Your Grace, I offer my most humble apologies for the insult I have done you and your house. In my anger and pride, I overstepped my bounds. I thank you for your mercy in this and hope to live up to it.” 


End file.
